


Diverging Realities

by Xeenie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also justice for Mai, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Ty Lee, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck Canon, I'm not too sure about the pairings my dude consider it as implied except for Sokka and Suki, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, We're going to give our girl Suki justice, no beta we die like jet, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeenie/pseuds/Xeenie
Summary: With the end of the war came responsibilities and questions that neither of them were prepared for.In this universe, Aang ventures on a different journey, Katara tries to save her roots, Sokka faces a tough choice, Zuko brings changes, Toph faces her fears and builds a future for herself, Ty Lee finds her home, Mai leaves what shackled her to misery, and Azula is born again.Or,The end of the war only came with a new beginning.In this universe, Katara will prove that the pain she had to endure for so long to become a master waterbender will not be forgotten, and that being a mother and homely shouldn't reduce her worth down to nothing.In this universe, Katara will learn that love comes in many forms but the one she will cherish the most will be a mother's love.
Relationships: Aang and Ty Lee best bros, Aang/Original Character, Azula and Ty Lee, Katara and Zuko best bros, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka and Zuko best bros, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo :3 
> 
> So, this fic will be Katara-centric (mostly). I haven't added the relationship tag yet because firstly, I suck writing romance and secondly, I haven't decided on the pairings yet. I intend to! I've already planned it all till LoK, now I just need to complete the damn thing. 
> 
> Also, this was originally meant to be a series of one-shots but when I combined it all, it turned into a full-blown post-canon story that I couldn't stop writing. It is basically a character study of all of the characters, and since I've chosen this to be Katara-centric, I'll choose one other character to focus on along with Katara. I've started with Zuko because his arc is already beautiful and doesn't need much fixing, but for the sake of others, I gots to work on him too. THIS FIC IS MY ILLEGITIMATE BABIE. I MAY CHANGE STUFF LATER BUT HERE IT IS FOR NOW :D
> 
> SO, enjoy :3

* * *

"Maybe this time I'll outwit my past,  
I'll throw away the numbers, the keys,  
And all the cards.  
...  
I extinguish all my recent pasts,  
Become another man again,  
And have a quiet life."

\- A Quiet Life by Teho Teardo & Blixa Bargeld

* * *

(In another universe, this would have never happened.)

(But in this universe, this conversation brings a great amount of change into the lives of selected people meant for greater things.)

“You don't seem to be in high spirits."

Startled, Zuko spins around to find Katara standing several paces away from him, sending him an inquisitive stare. He fights the urge to touch his bandaged wound. He hasn't seen her since the day the Avatar defeated Ozai. By the end of it all, he had succumbed to the exhaustion and pain from the wound, collapsing the moment they reached the palace yet again.

It was all a blur from then on.

"Katara. Hey." The smile comes effortlessly, though he is still too caught up with his bothersome thoughts.

Zuko notices how her face had softened swiftly, "Are you okay?"

Katara has her arms crossed; her posture looks too stiff to let him even consider that she is at ease. He can't blame her. They had just made peace. She had forgiven him, sure, but that said nothing of whether she trusted him as a friend would. At least, _that's_ what he assumed. Zuko came to know her as the considerate, kind and thoughtful waterbender with a strong capacity to hold nasty grudges over people who dared to hurt the ones she loved. Not to forget that his people has been awful to hers.

They took away her mother for good, never to return.

When he looks back on how the events had unfolded, it amazes him to a great extent. The ones he had been chasing after for the sake of his honor were now closest to him. He could actually rely on someone other than his Uncle. There is a strange sort of confidence and faith in that thought. It will take some time for him to stop thinking about the horrors that he had to face, the horrors _he_ made _them_ face; the war has taken a great toll on them, merciless in its taking and paying no heed to ages.

Zuko likes to believe that he is somewhat wiser than his age but even he has to admit that no child should ever have to face what they all _had_ to.

He can only imagine Katara sharing the same sentiment. He hasn’t the slightest clue about her early days other than what had happened to her mother. To think that the terrible things which she had to face as a child all ties back to the Fire Nation...it burns his senses with a palpable feel of disgust and shame.

And yet she makes the effort to ask what bothered him, her voice carrying an obvious mark of concern that he isn’t used to receiving- people being openly concerned for him, a rather foreign feeling which he had to get used to after meeting the Aang and the rest. He only ever felt comfortable with Iroh but...this is a whole other different change.

"Just nervous, really." And he truthfully is. He is too anxious. Being crowned as the Fire Lord is, beyond any doubt, an _honor_. He will be able to re-establish harmony and equilibrium to his nation. He can bring back the lost honor of the Fire Nation. But will he do well? After all this time? Or will he end up creating a massive disorder? "I... don't even know whether I truly want to be seated on...that throne." The last two words leave a sour taste in his mouth. His expression turns grim as he remembers _yet again_ that he shall be sitting on the very throne that had sealed the dark fates of many across the world.

After the atrocities happening around the world had been laid bare to him, a prince mostly sheltered from the harsh reality of the unfortunate ones, after everything that had happened, _is happening_ , after seeing beyond his filtered vision of Fire Nation beliefs- he isn’t too sure if he does in fact respect the throne.

With a sinking sensation of dismay, he wonders: _is he afraid of the throne?_

Katara watches him closely, brows wrinkling in confusion, "You don't want to be the Fire Lord?"

Zuko did not even realize he had said it out loud.

She doesn't sound impolite or disparaging. Simply curious. She doesn't sound patronizing even if his own words seem extremely dense to him.

"I asked Uncle." Zuko reacts before she could, hastily trying to explain himself. "But he turned it down. He talked me into becoming the Fire Lord. But-" He pauses. What does he _feel_? "I...just thought Uncle would have been a better alternative. Besides, who would be here to guide me through? Point out my mistakes?"

"General Iroh?"

"I know he will. He always had. But he too needs a break. He once told me he wanted to reside in Ba Sing Se, and start his own tea shop corner. He always toyed with the idea but he wants to stay back with me, here. I couldn’t let him. We're still arguing about that."

Katara nods even though her frown noticeably expresses her increasing puzzlement. "Zuko." There is this particular weight to his name that makes him look straight into her razor-sharp eyes that continues to study his face unrelentingly, "Are you... are you implying that you don't like the throne or are you merely worried about the future of your nation?"

Zuko weighs her words carefully before settling for a feeble, "Both." He turns away, and fixes his gaze on the ground. "I wanted to decline this hereditary responsibility. I almost wish the throne to have never existed."

This time, Katara's eyes widen in astonishment. "You wanted to...obliterate the continuation of…uh, monarchy? What are you saying? What about the people?"

"I don't know." He has never heard of such an absurd concept. It's a _nation_. He frowns at his own stupidity, feeling a surge of anger rise with his growing apprehension. What is he even talking about? He wonders why he is speaking in the first place.

"Zuko-"

"I know." He snaps suddenly, knowing what she is going to argue about, and immediately regrets when he sees her frown at him, eyes betraying hurt. “I’m sorry. I have a short temper. I’m simply irritated at myself for even thinking about such things. I’m trying not to…” He looks so disturbed. He wants the ground to swallow him up.

“Zuko, it is alright.” Katara reassures him. “ Go on, tell me what you were thinking.”

“It is stupid-”

“Zuko.”

She sounds so stern that he has to relent. "Uncle explained it to me. It sounds too reckless. Perhaps, in the future, it may work out. But right now, it doesn't sound wise at all." Zuko has his eyes narrowed as he stares out of the window. He is starting to miss being on the move, hiding from threats. He feels almost convinced that he is going insane.

"Especially when there _will_ be people who believe in Fire Nation supremacy to a startling level, and they would desire Azula to wear the crown." Katara says, adding her bit. "I don't suppose they would want a fallen leader to reign again. Azula is their closest choice. And we absolutely don't want that. Nobody _needs_ that. The past Fire Lords may have come up with their policies to be hailed as conquerors but the people were also terribly brainwashed. Living amongst them made me realize how their perception of the foreign lands is far from the truth. Some will complain." She finishes bitterly, probably remembering how the Fire Nation people, _especially_ the children, are taught to believe in their dominance as Zuko had been.

This will have to change.

"Yes, you're right. I considered that too. I don't like the throne but it is my duty now. I will have to take care of it seeing as it is too early for drastic changes." Zuko repeats the lines that he has been telling himself ever since it was confirmed that he was officially the next in line, and only, to claim the throne. He doesn't want his people to detest him but even he knows that quite a lot wouldn't easily agree to his policies. They will be stepping into an entirely new era. "I'm really just...worried about the future. If things go wrong…"

He sees Katara frown as he trails off, and he could only gawk at her stupidly, stuttering, trying to say something coherent and understandable for once but he is at loss. He watches her as she slowly advances towards him, arms still crossed but he avoids her gaze in embarrassment yet again as she starts speaking, "You won't be alone though. General Iroh will always be there for you, as he had been for so long. _We_ shall be there for you." The stress in her tone urges him to meet her gaze. Her arms squirm slightly. She probably wants to place her hand on his shoulder as she habitually does so with everyone when trying to lift up their spirits. Katara, always so used to affectionate physical touches and yet cautious of personal space- except when it comes to Toph, perhaps.

"This isn’t to say that you won’t be able to do it on your own." She continues firmly. "I think you're quite capable of being a righteous leader that this nation desperately needs. Moreover, I'm positive that there are many citizens happy at the prospect of you becoming the Fire Lord." She sounds genuine but looking back at his predecessors' actions it was easy to say that Zuko is far more considerate than them. He fought alongside the Avatar to bring peace- people obviously spared some time to analyze his traits.

She sighs. "We all are tired right now, after the end of petty war, and we would _love_ to move on. A new era of love and peace is what we need right now."

The look of doubt, worry and hesitation on Zuko's face morphs into one of determination and optimism, bringing back the lost color to his face. Katara sends him an encouraging smile.

Zuko, once again, mentally questions himself why he seems to speak too much around her (as much as he _could_ )- why he seems to involve her in matters that emotionally drain him. His own words barely make sense to _him_. And he _still_ can't answer why he felt the need to let her tag along when he had to face Azula.

At the distressing reminder of what has passed, the look of content on his face wavers as he recalls how he had asked her to accompany him to face Azula- a dangerous threat. He should have _known_.

He respects Katara. He has immense faith in her abilities- by no means he doubts, never shall. She surprises him over and over again. From how she manipulated the limbs of a person through highly impressive bending to straight up tricking Azula by putting herself at peril.

While training the Avatar and preparing for the comet with the rest, Katara may have given him the cold shoulder for quite a while but it didn't take long for him to realize that amongst all of them, he felt somewhat equal and comfortable around Katara. Zuko has a one-track mind and often had his thoughts revolving around the day the Avatar had to face his father. He was not too good with planning, but Katara's reasoning had felt legit and he often sought her out for help or advice. They interacted less but when it came to significant matters, they managed to push aside their differences to work together. (Despite being threatened by her, he believes they got along pretty well.)

And _maybe_ that's why he felt it right to ask her to join him.

Aang already had too much on his plate. While Zuko follows a viewpoint that borders on pessimism or nihilism, Aang latches onto optimism and hope. Then again, Aang may be the Avatar who had been asleep for a century but he is still a young boy, burdened with unexpected responsibilities and Zuko understands that. Even then, they couldn't, can't, see eye-to-eye on many things. Maybe it is due to what Zuko has seen and faced, having to live under the same roof as Azula and Ozai. Or maybe it is due to their age difference- he can't tell. But while he has grown to respect Aang greatly and Aang, in turn, shows deep compassion to him, they still disagree on many things.

Toph, in his opinion, cares less about certain things. Maybe she does care a lot, and she likes minding her own business but he isn't close enough to her to understand a good deal. She got into a number of arguments with Katara due to her constant laid-back behavior. And every now and then, her flippant attitude drove him up the wall. She still has that effect on him but he is kind of getting used to it. Toph can be a great listener and she has a knack for shoving straight facts down everybody's throat. But it isn't easy to bring down the walls that the earthbender has conveniently put up all around her.

Sokka is often lost in his own world and Zuko finds it to be a tedious task to comprehend the eccentric Water Tribe guy's rants on almost _everything_. But he did surprise Zuko with some really good thought-out ideas that people seemed to hardly acknowledge. Fighting alongside Sokka has made Zuko respect the guy a lot and he, surprisingly, felt at ease around him. The boy had a sharp tongue and Zuko finds it easy to crack a smile or two (and even _laugh_ ) on several occasions when around Sokka. And yet, he couldn't connect emotionally with him. Maybe he might, later. He still believes Sokka to be a great partner and a friend. So, he probably might, later.

He never got a chance to interact much with Suki. Even though she was polite and kind to him, he was still not sure what she truly thought of him- especially after what happened in Kyoshi Island. And Zuko can never imagine to be the person to make the first move to start up a friendly and brief conversation. It almost always ends on a supremely awkward note.

And Mai. As much as he tells himself he loves her, after being around the Gaang for such a long time, it makes him realize that he never truly felt the kind of overwhelming feeling of being accepted with her that he felt, feels, around the Avatar and his friends. He wonders whether he failed to treat Mai with the love and respect she deserved.

Katara...somehow became that person with whom his thoughts aligned (even though she probably would never admit so). And maybe that's why it felt easier to get along with her. He _wanted_ to. He saw how she treated the rest of them and he felt awfully guilty of his past actions. She definitely made it obvious that she was upset by his betrayal, and it made him desperate to make amends. Even the slightest act of politeness from her side filled him with hope. He is sort of glad she took such a long time to forgive him- he learned more than what he had expected to. And he deserved that.

Now, after the war, after the _Agni Kai_ , after her forgiveness, he can't tell what she thinks of him. It wasn't anything bordering on extreme downbeat emotions but she is trying. He can see that. And even he secretly vows to try and form a good companionship.

Katara is smiling at him but it isn't hard to notice the discomfort in her stance- as if she doesn't know how to react to a person who went from making her life miserable to recklessly putting himself at stake to save her life, who went against his own family and nation to help the Avatar.

Her eyes shift to the wrappings around his midriff and a shadow passes over her face. She looks distraught at the sight of it, and pulls a face that would seem to be one of pain.

Zuko catches on to it quickly. "It doesn't hurt...much. I'm doing pretty well." He tries to sound convincing and hopes she would buy it.

She doesn't buy it.

Calculating blue eyes snap up at him, studying his form, and then she sends him an exasperated look, looking positively vexed, "Whatever calculations you may have made, it didn't work out well in your favor." She jerks her chin toward the wound that his sister was responsible for, before scowling fiercely at the ground. "Then again, I should have done something. I simply froze like an idiot." Guilt shines in her eyes as she looks up at him and her fingers seizes her arms tightly in response.

"You were shocked. I was shocked. I didn't expect Azula to violate the rules of an Agni Kai and land an attack on you. Why she did it is beyond my understanding."

Katara meets his confused look, mouth pulls into a frown, "I think proposing an Agni Kai and _scarring_ you rules out that puzzle, don't you think?"

Zuko's hand instinctively goes up to touch his scarred face but stops midway, leaving it hanging awkwardly in the air as her words weigh him down. He sees her eyes follow his hand's movements but she doesn't inquire.

"I hope you don't try...whatever move you pulled to save me if you can't bend lightning _properly_." Katara continues bluntly, looking absolutely distraught. "It looked dangerous and you _barely_ survived. I don't want to see you get hurt like _that_ again."

"What move?" Zuko asks, dumbfounded.

"That…" Katara tries explaining, eyes darting around in confusion, "...redirecting Azula's lightning strike...or whatever. It was _terrifying_. I don't understand why you would even try that. I only ever saw you bend fire, not lightening. And that move hardly worked. You provoked her. You almost…" She trails off, the thought sending chills down her back. Someone _dying_ just to save her. Her fingers go up to graze her necklace. “Look at me, complaining about how you saved me. I’m sorry. I thought you…”

_Died._

_Dying._

When her mother sacrificed her life.

When Azula attacked Aang.

"Katara." Zuko murmurs, turning a bright shade of red. "I did...intend to redirect it. But I…didn’t anticipate her move and lost..."

It looks like hearing those words has sent an unsettling shiver down her spine because she suddenly freezes. She simply stares at him, face lacking expression that could have conveyed what she is thinking. "You did not…" Katara begins so quietly it is barely audible. "You mean to tell me that _you did not…_ "

She seems at loss for words.

Zuko gives her a helpless shrug, mortified. "It all happened so fast. I-I had no idea what to do. So, I…" Now he has no words to spare because he feels _extremely_ dumb to have pulled that move. He taught the _Avatar_. And his idea of saving his friend from getting shot by lightning was to _jump_ in front of her, taking the hit. He didn't think he was capable of doing so, to be so reckless, but Azula had _definitely_ known and used it to her advantage.

He threw caution to the wind, chucked away everything that he had been fighting for so long, just to take the hit that was intended for a friend who still disliked him because he panicked.

She could have died and that was enough for him to lose all his bearings and put himself between death and Katara.

(Because Zuko is a kind person who gives too much of himself, he can and will do it again for anyone. But Zuko is also a child who believes he isn't worth much, he doesn't see how far his generosity goes.)

If it wasn't clear earlier, Katara _definitely_ believes he is stupid now.

After a long pause of nothing but uncomfortable silence, Katara breaks the ice with a pointed look that makes him flinch, " _That_ is even more reckless." She reprimands him but in the span of a couple of seconds, her glare softens, and she sighs heavily. "You took the hit with no thought of redirecting it. Just _taking_ it." She gives a humourless laugh. " _Spirits_."

"What other alternatives were there?" Zuko mutters as he frowns at the wall, avoiding that odd look she is sending him. It makes him feel awkward. Uncle often looks at him like that.

She is silent for a while.

"Your sister is a _tool_." He hears her say, and he feels glad that she diverted the topic. "She had it all calculated when she _knew_ she was losing. All for her advantage."

That's what Zuko thinks. Azula may have been unhinged by then but she still had the capacity to strategize without any fault _to get rid of him._

He hears Katara move closer. "I honestly thought you had redirected it. _Spirits_ , Zuko, I-I really can't thank you enough."

Zuko isn't used to such sincerity directed towards him from anyone other than his Uncle and it is starting to freak him out.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." He musters up an almost awkward half-smile, echoing the exact same words she told him after the Agni Kai.

When he turns to face her again, she stands only a few feet away from him.

Her hands are down by her sides.

Zuko notes how she seems to be more at ease. "Where will you go now?"

At that question, her eyes sparkle with joy. "Go home, for now. I miss it, truly. We shall be coming back later for negotiations regarding the treaties. I mean, Dad would but we'll just tag along with him." Katara shifts uncomfortably. "I know I can stay back for a while till the meetings. Toph will, so shall Aang. Sokka and I decided to head back home with our father. It has been a long time. We miss Gran-gran and _everything_." Katara tells him, a far-away look in her eyes, talking without even pausing to breathe.

Zuko nods in understanding. "So, you'll be leaving tomorrow at noon, I suppose?"

"Yes." She smiles brightly, and then a shadow passes her face. "When we return, later, and when everything will be discussed and sorted out...then I don't know what I'll do. Not exactly."

"Maybe you'll know later? There is time. Now though, you seem to desperately miss home."

When he says the word home, it is delightful to see her mood perk up again.

"Yes. Sokka is more excited though. He misses sea-food, mostly." She rolls her eyes. "I'll think about what I want to do later." The confusion almost dampens her happy mood but she waves it off to send him an appreciative smile.

Just then, someone coughs behind them.

Zuko's heartbeat speeds up. He didn't even notice Mai sneak up on them. Her robes almost match the walls of the palace and her dark hair covers half of her pale face. She blends into the shadows too easily.

"Mai." He acknowledges as she moves forward with her usual air of elegance and aloofness. He can't help the smile that creeps up on him, sudden relief flooding his senses momentarily.

At the sound of a sharp intake of breath, he turns toward Katara who already begins taking a defensive stance.

"Relax." Mai says, nonchalantly. "I'm not here to attack anyone." She is looking at Katara. "I've been released from the prison. Help from the higher officials and family." Now she sends Zuko a pointed look.

"Oh." Zuko almost forgot about her and Ty Lee. Guilt overwhelms him.

“Don’t worry about it, Zuko.” Mai tilts her head as she sends him a soft look. "I'm glad the Avatar won. Azula would have probably killed Ty Lee and I soon after the passing of the comet for turning against her. Or might have done something worse. Nevertheless, I don't fancy prison life and neither do I fancy death." She nods sharply at both of them. "Good that you won."

That is her classic way of saying _thank you for saving the world_. Zuko smiles at that.

Mai closely regards Katara. "You can loosen up, Waterbender. I come with peace."

Katara blinks at her words but regains her composure. "My only _pleasant_ recollection of you includes trying to block out the knives that you graciously hurled at us. So, forgive me if I am not as cordial as I should be." Then she crosses her arms again. "But that's quite the skill you have." She mumbles as an afterthought.

Mai cracks a tiny smile. "I would say the same about you too. Quite the skill you have. Never imagined water to be such an unfailing weapon against my sharp knives…" She raises her eyebrows in question, chin upturned.

"Katara."

"Katara." Mai echoes, nodding.

Zuko watches the polite but tense exchange in silence. Mai seems genuinely appreciative of Katara. And even though Katara looks wary of the other girl, she appears to hold some respect for her either way. After all, Mai did turn against Azula, her friend, to help them escape. For that, Zuko is awfully grateful and happy.

Katara forces a smile onto her face before nodding, "I should leave. I came here in search of Aang and thought I'd wish you luck," she looks at Zuko, smiling encouragingly. "I'll see you after the coronation."

Her gaze then falls on Mai and her smile wavers slightly, as she tenses up again. "I'll see you later too. And…" she pauses, "thank you, Mai."

Mai looks genuinely surprised at how sincere Katara sounds but she blinks away her surprise and nods. "Likewise."

Zuko watches Katara leave in haste.

(In another universe, Katara would have come in search of Aang a bit later, and she would have left quietly after witnessing a private moment between Zuko and Mai. She would have never had the long conversation with Zuko.)

(But in this universe, things are different.)

"Ty Lee joined the Kyoshi Warriors."

Zuko's eyes go wide at the sudden statement. "What?"

Main raises a questioning eyebrow at him, "Why is it so surprising? She is a formidable warrior."

"Of course, I know that." Zuko retraces his words. "And Suki agreed to it...how?"

"That's her name." Mai's gaze shifts to elsewhere as a thoughtful look passea her face before staring up at him again, "Took her a a while to convince but she's fine."

Judging from how Katara reacted to Mai, Zuko could only imagine how Sokka would react to Ty Lee joining the Kyoshi Warriors, and being around his girlfriend, no less.

"I was offered too."

Zuko perks up at her words. "And you…?"

Mai shrugs. "I don't know." She waves her hand dismissively at him. "Need some help with that?" She gestures at his robes.

"Uh…" he sounds like an idiot. But before he could say anything, she grabs the robe from his hands and gets busy helping him into it.

"Joining the Kyoshi Warriors would mean I will have to leave behind...whatever I had been groomed for. Everything that I had learned. It's all part of me even though I hate it. I hate how I was bought and I hate politics. But...those are things my life revolves around. It is a tough choice." She continues speaking, while helping him ease into the robe.

"Similar to a choice I had to make."

She glances at him briefly after he utters those words. "What do you suggest then?"

Zuko isn't prepared to answer that. Who is he to tell her what to do? Why is she asking him? "It wasn't easy for me to leave behind everything, Mai. I turned my back on my family because it was right and I finally found myself, I finally learned who I truly and honestly was-"

"I wasn't asking for a moving speech."

He winces at her sharp words but it oddly feels familiar. He isn't sure whether that is a good or bad thing. "Sorry, I know. But what I meant to say was that it may seem like a hard choice, but if you try to know who you are and embrace it, the answer will come easily to you."

Mai raises an eyebrow at him. "You sound like your uncle."

Zuko takes it as a compliment even though he has a sinking feeling that she doesn't get what he wants to convey.

She traces her index finger over his wrappings and the slight ache on his wound comes rushing back as it always does when he pays heed to it.

But as he looks at her finger closely, a sharp realization floods his mind and the pain leaves as quickly as it came.

(You see, in another universe, since Katara would have never had the conversation she had with Zuko, it wouldn't have led him to think deeply about his relationships.)

(But in this universe, Zuko realises something in the right time which conveniently alters the fate of another person for a greater destiny.)

Zuko feels comfortable enough to share his thoughts with Katara because she _listens_. He feels at ease around Aang because he tries hard to understand Zuko. Even Sokka patiently waits for him to speak, and carefully chooses appropriate words (or even careful jokes) as a reply. He grew up listening to mostly commands, insults, and sneers but he never truly had anyone to listen to what he wanted to say. Even Toph throws in some aggravating comments despite being all in jest. But they all _listen_ and always choose the right words to speak.

His uncle does, sure. His uncle has become wiser with age. And even though Zuko feels embarrassed to share certain things with his uncle, always so afraid to disappoint (thanks to his father), he still knows Uncle Iroh will always willingly listen to him.

But Zuko lacked someone around his age to bond with. Someone as confused as him to listen to his thoughts, to work their way out of troubling worries together, to have a discussion with. He never thought about this absence, never paid attention to it, until he met...his friends. Moreover, he feels ashamed to even think that he was brainwashed into believing that his Uncle was a dishonored old irresponsible man. So, it didn’t matter much to his younger self that his Uncle listened. It was only until later he realized his Uncle had given him everything that he wanted while his own father could never.

Amongst all of them, he had expected greatness from Katara- even feared her. But mostly, he expected her to shut him out immediately upon meeting him.

A girl who had every right to turn him away, to scoff at him and insult him when he admitted to sharing a similar tragedy as hers after she tearfully ranted about how his nation had ruined her childhood. She could have ignored him. She could have asked him to shut up and disregard his admittance. But _no_. She chose to show compassion and even offered to heal his scar. He was so overwhelmed with this new presence of someone who bothered to acknowledge him that he willingly let her touch his scar. He felt uncomfortable but he was too stunned to care.

And her brother, Sokka. The distrust in the beginning was given. But it didn't take him long to accept Zuko into their small group. And even though Zuko got annoyed more often than necessary at Sokka's antics, it felt nice to be accepted.

Sokka and Katara had more than enough reason to hate Zuko and turn him away but they gave him a chance and listened.

Mai had often asked him to remain silent or interrupted his awkward mumblings, pushing him to speak clearly when he was at his most vulnerable. She didn't mean bad when she ignored his ramblings, he knows, but it still _hurt_. He never knew what to do right when it came to her. She is not a bad person. She is a strong woman with high principles but...she never truly understood. Or maybe he never understood her.

This feeling of being heard left him in shambles.

Zuko unconsciously stumbles backwards as her fingers move up to his face. As if his action stung her, Mai pulls her fingers back in response, and only unfathomable confusion stares back at him.

He wants to say something because it was _evident_ that she took it in the wrong way and while they do love each other, communication is an enormous problem between them.

But before he could say anything, Mai collects her bearings, her eyes betraying a slight hint of hurt. "Good luck, Zuko. I will see you afterwards." She pauses, this time, trying to make herself say something. She seems to be mentally arguing with herself.

And then she sighs, resigned, "I'm glad you're okay."

(In another universe, Mai would have stayed because Zuko wouldn't have had to think about how people treat him. Zuko wouldn't have had to think about it if Katara were to have come after Mai.)

(In another universe, Mai and Zuko would have promised themselves to each other and Mai would have acquired herself a passionate romance at the cost of her desires- because Zuko is a Fire Lord and Mai hates courtly duties. In another universe, Mai would have resigned herself to a sad destiny with only Zuko as the only happiness in her life. But with time, Mai would have started hating him for it.)

(In another universe, Mai and Zuko are meant to be and they would have suffered at the hands of their assigned duties- as the rulers of a nation, as husband and wife, as parents. In another universe, seeing Mai happy with another in the beginning only to become miserable later would have broken another's heart who would have died early due to unfortunate circumstances.)

(But in this universe, Katara visits Zuko. And Mai gets stung by Zuko's reaction to her affection. In this universe, Mai stalks away from Zuko and that seals her happier destiny.)

Mai nods and leaves as quietly as she came, not sparing another glance at Zuko who stands alone with the familiar feeling of guilt slowly consuming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, while writing this, I was still unsure of Mai's future- I didn't know which 'profession' suited her more. But I've got it all covered. Also, the sudden development of character didn't sit well with me so we'll being doing it all over again ;-; I mean, I GET IT, they had lots of stuff to cover up and Mai's arc couldn't fit in or whatever. What are fanfics for, amiright.
> 
> And I'm pretty sure I got some facts wrong but do correct me. I rewatch Avatar occasionally (to relive my childhood, of course) but I had these lying in the docs for a long time and I WANTED TO CONTRIBUTE TO THE FANDOM. This is my first ever fanfic that I've decided to publish so of course it is dedicated to the Avatar fam.
> 
> This one wasn't supposed to be the first chapter, moreover. But I like to believe Zuko was closer to the Water Tribe siblings so think of it as a build-up for the that, aye aye.
> 
> DO LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS IF YOU LIKED IT :3 
> 
> I have some bits already written but I'm not sure whether I should continue with it. Do tell me your thoughts! If you like it then don't hesitate to tell :3 I'll continue writing it if you guys do like it :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara makes a decision without even realising the gravity of her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try being Uncle Iroh for a day, pls refrain from throwing sandals at me :3
> 
> And can you tell Moana inspired me to get my ass up and start writing a Katara-centric story?

* * *

"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me.  
And no one knows, how far it goes.  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me,  
One day I'll know,  
If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go."

\- How Far I'll go by Auli'i Cravalho

* * *

People are still rejoicing over the end of the war when Iroh comes back to the Earth Kingdom- as it so happens to be, even the lower class Fire Nation citizens were seen enjoying the new change. Ozai's reign had taken a great toll on them, and to have the burden of tyranny lifted from their shoulders to make way for a hopeful future had them dancing around in high spirits, sending their thanks to Agni.

So, if a good part of the Fire Nation could be seen dancing to the fall of Ozai and the rise of the Avatar, along with a new Fire Lord, then one can imagine the amount of festivities the Earth Kingdom has invested upon.

(In another universe, Jasmine Dragon would have reopened by now. It would have started with a great festive spirit and Iroh would have worked wonders on it. He would have made it all the more appealing by preparing a warm and cozy ambience- and the younger lot would have helped him out, noticing how Iroh wasn't just a tea-making extraordinaire and enthusiast but also a welcoming old man, befriending customers with such ease and genuine care that would have made Katara wonder for the umpteenth time how a man like him could ever be related to Ozai, _and_ Azulon.)

(But in this universe, Iroh chooses his nephew over his long lost dream of simply settling down, tired from the cruelties of war. Iroh chooses his nephew over his dream, turning a blind eye on Zuko's constant 'Uncle, you don't have to stay. I can do it. Please don't sacrifice your plans for me.' In this universe, Iroh takes some time to think, only to conclude later that it shall be unwise to leave his nephew alone in the palace where he was mistreated repeatedly, with the weight of the entire nation on his shoulders.)

(In this universe, they visit the Earth Kingdom, a couple of months after the coronation, to enjoy the festive spirit before it ends. Iroh even managed to force Zuko out of the confines of his newly appointed duties to join them for a day or two. The treaties were successfully discussed and signed, but Zuko was already gearing up for more duties until Iroh intervened. In this universe, they all do get together like in the other universe, but not for Jasmine Dragon, that unfortunately, doesn't exist here.)

Sokka looks more than pleased with the arrangements, of getting to laze around in a tea shop, as it means he would get to spend more time with Suki.

Speaking of whom, Suki had acquired herself a strange close friend after the comet (to which Sokka is still not too comfortable with but he thinks better than to complain to Suki and her best friend, the lethal glare, that _still_ makes him cower in fear. Goodness, he loves her so much).

Ty Lee is extremely friendly, to say the least. She isn't a _bad_ person and neither did she do anything sinister in the past few months, but it is still kind of hard to accept the presence of someone who had followed Azula with utmost loyalty to the point of coming after them with her chi-blocking skills that Katara is still supremely scared of.

Being rendered useless with a sharp jab to a specific spot in her body? _Terrifying_.

And Ty Lee has a knack for brushing aside the past very easily- even though she _did_ apologise profusely and she did help them. Still, it is easy to forget about the bad past when you weren't on the receiving end of the brutal onslaught of vicious attacks.

But she still liked Ty Lee so Katara is trying to overcome her discomfort.

She can't, still, say the same about Mai even after being rendered speechless by the somber girl's fighting skills several times during the war. (She gets speechless even now, considering how Mai casually likes to whip out her knives to clean them while everybody stares at her in confusion, fear, and anticipation- except for Ty Lee, who is too used to it and only looks at Mai in complete wonder for some odd reason, and Zuko, who _knows_ Mai pulls that stunt just to see everybody's reaction with a smug smile on her face, so he lets her be. It _is_ amusing.)

Ty Lee and Mai are like an inseparable set with opposite energies that was highly entertaining to everyone but they would never admit it out loud. You call for Mai, expect Ty Lee to tag along. They come in a set, do good luck with tearing them apart.

While Ty Lee is hard at work to befriend everybody, Mai keeps to herself and only follows the hyper girl around, albeit begrudgingly. And while Katara sometimes feels oddly at ease around Ty Lee (maybe because the bubbly acrobat made countless efforts), she still needs to get past the awkwardness and distrust around Mai. Even Suki looks awkward and unsure but she is far more welcoming than the rest of them- which eventually prompts Mai to take a liking to the Kyoshi Warrior.

Katara only hopes, with time, the discomfort shall come to pass.

But, at least, after everything that has happened, they are all together in harmony. And it is a happy picture, seeing them talk amongst themselves, exchanging warm cups of freshly brewed tea. Moreover, it is an amusing but an oddly natural sight to see Zuko serving them as if he has practiced to do so a number of times.

("What should we call you? Server boy or Fire Lord Zuko?" Sokka jokes.

"You can call me Lee." Zuko replies back, laughing, but as usual, nobody could catch the punchline.)

The tension between him and Mai was so glaringly obvious to everyone but it has lessened slightly by now. They exchanged more than a few words that didn't just border on pleasantries. But that was hours ago. And now, they are...pretty good. (If you could ignore how they're constantly avoiding eye-contact but occasionally stealing glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking.)

Despite those tiny hurdles, it is still a happy environment.

Even Sokka agrees as he puts his less than average artistic skills to use and captures the happiness in a parchment. Katara begins to speak about how thoughtful and sweet it is of him but one look at his drawing makes her retract her words.

_Momo's ears!_

Does her hair really look like that? Oh La, she never truly cared for the state of her hair much when they were travelling and the habit remained. A simple braid and her hair loopies for the go. She often has herself covered entirely back at home and, really, being on the run for almost a year, constantly moving and dodging nasty attacks from their enemies, one didn't have much time to get busy with their hair or appearance.

But still.

And look at her, getting worked up on her brother's stupid drawing of hers. Even Zuko doesn't look like _that_. Nobody comes even remotely close to how they actually look like.

Katara needs to sort out her priorities.

She is about to whack her brother over the head for his ridiculous reasonings when she catches a glimpse of Aang quietly slipping away from them, and toward the balcony.

She gulps.

Aunt Wu's words suddenly come rushing back to her but she pushes it away.

Her gaze briefly shifts to Iroh who is sitting away from them, calmly sipping a warm cup of tea, watching the sun set over the hills.

Katara finds herself caught in a mental debate over whether to go after Aang and, she's not sure but, _talk_ (?) or to go sit next to Iroh because something tells her she needs his guidance about something.

But that something also tells her that she needs to talk to Aang.

(In another universe, Katara would have followed Aang, and that very decision would have led her to start a blissful romance with the Avatar which they would have cherished till they breathe their last. Her decision would have led her to learn how to love Aang as a young girl would love a young boy, as a wife would love her husband. Her decision would have been marked as the perfect and apt end to a long journey of ending the war, with her accepting the love of the Avatar, and the chapter ending with a finally content Avatar, hoping to bring back his lost culture.)

(In another universe, she would have followed Aang, and that is exactly what she would have done forever, even after his death. She would have followed his voice in her head, because she would have learned to love him immensely.)

(But in this universe, Katara chooses to not follow the Aang, binding herself to a fate that will make her learn how to cherish and understand her own culture and people. In this universe, she marches towards Iroh without a second thought. Her decision leads her to a chain of events that will build her up as a woman whose name shall be known by all unlike in the other universe, where she hardly gets included in important discussions, never gets a statue built in her honour, and gets forgotten as the Avatar's wife.)

(In this universe, Katara shall prove that the pain she had to endure for so long to become a master waterbender will not be forgotten, and that being a mother and homely wouldn't reduce her worth down to nothing.)

(In this universe, Katara will learn that love comes in many forms but the one she will cherish the most will be a mother's love.)

"Ah, Miss Katara." Iroh greets her with a warm smile, beckoning her to sit next to him on the rug placed right on the spot which gives them a beautiful view of the sunset. It is a nice evening. The land before them gets bathed in orange and light dusts of pink and that _could_ have been calming to Katara.

But her eyes find the Avatar, dragging his foot over to the edge of the balcony, looking over at the sunset, smiling sadly to himself.

She smiles back at Iroh as she settles down, her gaze constantly darting towards Aang.

"I'm curious about your brother's artwork that acquired horrified reactions from the rest." Iroh chuckles. "Even prompted you to join this old man's company instead." He is jesting but her eyebrows shoot upwards anyway, taking his words too seriously.

"Of course not!" She exclaims. "I mean, yes, his drawing of us is extremely bad. But your company isn't how you're implying." Katara relaxes as her thoughts begin to spill out, unconsciously. "Zuko used to speak a lot about you. He even attempted to crack some jokes of yours but his presentation was awful." She says, pausing to chuckle as she recalls how Zuko tried to ease the mood by attempting to joke but only left confusion at his wake.

"But, what I mean to say is, " she continues, "we got to hear a lot about you. You helped us, no doubt, but I think Zuko's words helped us like you even more. And I never really got the chance to really thank you. We were all so caught up with the end of the war, joyful and happy." She looks at him, earnestly. "Thank you so much."

"Miss Katara, you are too kind." Iroh gently keeps his cup down, laughing good-naturedly. "I may not have the kindest background but it is never too late to make a change. And I knew you were on the right path. You were helping the world, striving for peace. I had nothing to offer but respect and help, as much as I could give. The respect, mind you, seemed to have increased tenfold as I learned more about you." He gives her an appreciative sideways glance. "My nephew had lots of good things to say about you."

Katara flushed at that admittance, thinking back on how she had once threatened him. "That's kind of him."

The older man lets out a hearty laugh, "He may be quiet but when he gets the chance to talk, he hardly pauses to even breathe." He looks at her with a knowing look. "I'm sure you know that."

Katara doesn't.

But she nods anyway.

Then she follows his line of sight as he frowns sadly at something ahead. The question about his odd words died at her throat. She sees Aang again.

She drops down her gaze to her fingers fumbling in her lap.

"If you don't mind me asking," Katara gulps once before continuing, "how does one deal with changes?" She asks meekly but asks nevertheless. He's older and wiser and she is in desperate need of insight.

Because she is _scared_. And _miserable_.

Before the comet came, she had a goal. She knew what to do and nothing else mattered more than saving the world from tyranny. She went out of her common ways and challenged herself to many things. She felt stronger, powerful and more happy with time.

But now that the goal has been fulfilled, everything else seems to go back to how it used to be before. Or maybe they have changed to the point of appearing so familiar that it seems almost unsettling. This isn't how she had envisioned her present to be. It is not the familiarity she always wanted to see. Katara, despite feeling different in a good way, begins to realise how lost she truly is. Home had greeted her warmly but it had changed. And she cannot tell whether that's good or bad. Just because she feels unhappy to see the changes doesn't necessarily mean that it is bad.

But she misses the familiarity. Their small and modest home, now paving its way for greatness. And it just seems so...not like home. Not anymore.

How is she to react to such changes?

Sokka took it positively. And while Katara wasn't too happy with it, she didn't voice out loud her concerns. People knew she was upset, her face said it all, but they gave her space and she was more than happy to take it. And yet, she still can't find herself an answer. Her home is changing and all she could feel is dread.

"Changes." Iroh hums, appearing thoughtful. "I suppose the question that truly begs to be answered is," he pauses, "are you too afraid to let go of what has come to pass or are you afraid of what lies ahead?"

 _Afraid_? Who says she feels afraid?

"Why would I be afraid of the future when I know nothing about it?" Katara asks as she looks at Iroh in confusion. Maybe the answer is simple but she is just a 14 year old girl. She may have survived a war but she still has a lot to learn, and she is desperate for some help.

Iroh only smiles at her, as if she got the answer right without answering in the first place. "Isn't that how it is? The unknown is what scares us more than the known. Sometimes, we are too taken by fear to take the risk, scared of ending up in an undesirable place."

"But if we decide to not take the risk," he frowns, as if an unusual thought just struck him, "won't that stop us from learning what the future holds for us, Miss Katara? What if we happen to take the risk which eventually leads us to a desirable outcome?"

Katara thinks about it. It is still risky.

But did that stop her before?

When she made the decision to go after Aang after he got captured by the Fire Nation- didn't she take a huge risk back then? She had no guarantee of the future and yet she took the chance because she finally found hope and no sooner was it taken away from her. She had to do something before it was too late.

She learned to adapt. Just like her element.

But now, she seems to have plenty of time to think and yet she feels trapped.

"I suppose," she dithers about, her words jumbled, "I'd feel only regret if my decision were to bring me disappointment."

That isn't what he asked.

But he only hums in agreement. "It can be tricky. A little but risky. But once you get the hang of it, there is no stopping." He looks at his cup of tea. "Reminds me of how I brew tea. I am always careful with making tea," he says with a fond smile, "and I love experimenting with it. Not all of my experiments ended with desired results but there were few which was so successful it gave me immense joy. But would I have gotten to taste that happiness if I were to not have taken the risk of experimenting?"

Katara too looks at the tea swirling in the cup and she slowly shakes her head.

"That's the bittersweet truth about life- we can never know where it will lead us to." He sighed. "Regrets doesn't just come to you only as a fleeting emotion, Miss Katara. It comes as a warning, a reminder, and a realisation that our destiny isn't set in stone."

Katara's mind goes back to Hama. She recalls how she felt elated to learn from a fellow southern waterbender. She wanted to learn the lost styles of southern waterbending. She recalls how she readily agreed to accept Hama's teachings. She recalls regretting it soon after when Hama's motives got clearer. She recalls blaming herself to have let the bloodbender fool her into bloodbending through a sick and twisted ploy. She remembers feeling misery.

She recalls how she went searching for Yon Rha. She recalls using bloodbending too casually. She recalls feeling no remorse and only felt the anger bubbling on the surface. She recalls facing Yon Rha, feeling her anger surge to an unmountable height. She recalls her regrets. She remembers feeling miserable.

She let him go. She showed him mercy.

She let her anger go. She showed herself mercy.

Katara made those changes within herself. She made bad choices _and_ good choices. She did them herself. Sometimes, sometimes she wonders how nice it would have been to not go through those trials of life and how easy it would have been to stick to her old self- safe and sound and in peace.

"It is hard to let go of your past," Iroh said, as if reading her mind. "Trust me, Miss Katara, I would know." His smile turned sad. "Holding onto your past isn't a bad thing. Running back to your past because it feels familiar and safe isn't necessarily a bad thing either. But take a while to see how far you have come, all the decisions you've made, and what you've become, and who you want to be. Even if the future seems dark and scary, will you still cling to what has passed, despite everything you had to face?"

Katara's heart feels heavy. "The present seems so...familiar. But...I miss what I felt before. It isn't the same- I don't know how to exp-"

Iroh puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. "That's brave of you to admit, Katara." His kind words prompted her to look at him and she is greeted with an honest and sincere smile. "We all are tempted to cling to our past, be it bad or good. It's the familiarity that draws us in because we're all scared, even the bravest of us. But when we accept our past as nothing but memories and lessons to keep in our mind, that's brave. Wouldn't it be right to turn the lessons you have learned into a weapon to prepare yourself for the unknown?"

She nods unconsciously as she weighs his words.

"And remember, Miss Katara, do not admonish yourself for trying to hold onto something that you _know_ shall come to pass. When you know that change is inevitable and yet you honour the memory of your past, it isn't being weak. You are evolving. And you must feel proud."

"However, there are things that you must never forget- and those are your roots, where you belong, and how you grew up. They may come as a gentle reminder to you or maybe as a hard-hitting truth. Either way, I suppose it is safe to say that it builds you up."

Iroh's words hit her like a gentle breeze and Katara feels lighter than before- yet there seems to be questions weighing her down. But she figures those aren't the kind of questions whose answers she could pry out from Iroh.

"Thank you, Genera-"

"Please, Miss Katara, call me Uncle Iroh. Or, even, Grandpa, as Miss Toph likes to call me. Although," his mouth pulls down in a frown, as if he is offended but his eyes gleam in amusement, "I'm sure I don't seem that old?"

"No, no, absolutely not." Katara laughs along with him before sobering up and sending him a sincere smile, "But I truly mean it, thank you, _Uncle_ Iroh. I really can't thank you enough."

He shakes his head. "You don't have to. We are only exchanging words. You are the one in charge of making decisions for yourself. Nobody else, Miss Katara."

Her smile falters at his words. "That's tricky. I feel like I'm searching for a lost cause. But I know that's not the case. I just need to keep looking for it."

"Then I certainly hope that you search for it in the right places. And ask the right questions to the right people- namely, for starters, yourself." He shoots her a knowing smile, like an old man who knows too many secrets. Then again, it is kind of true. Iroh does look like he knows several secrets of life and he seems to be in no hurry to give it all away.

"I will." She is surprised to hear the firm determination in her own voice.

She knows her tribe is in dire need of advancements. Travelling the world made her see how far behind they are in terms of development. _Especially_ after the raids. She only ever heard stories of how big their tribe used to be and the war had left them in shambles. It is time to get back up again. How far shall their development project take them? She has no clue. But if it means that it could be prosperous for her people, for her home, she is willing to take the chance.

The Southern Reconstruction Project has been incredibly successful so far. The rapid development brought changes but it left a sour taste in her mouth. Moreover, even if she is grateful for the effort the North has been putting, Katara still thinks it is necessary to be cautious of the northerners.

The suspicion is there. But the odds were in their favour now.

And when it comes to the question of what she wants to become? She, again, has no clue. She doesn't know what she wants. She is aware of how different she feels but she doesn't know who she truly is.

Her friends have their own unique identity. But she feels bleak in comparison, mostly because of how people associate her with the Avatar and only knows her as the waterbender.

She _technically_ isn't even the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.

 _But who really is she_? What does she want?

She looks over at the balcony once again to find that Aang has disappeared from sight. He probably went to see Appa.

Katara simply stares ahead, staring at the sun peeking over the hills. The sky once bathed in the harmony of warm hues now slowly began to darken, bringing the call of starlight along with the lanterns being lit down in every household.

She's not ready to see herself with anyone. Not right now. It isn't about Aang. It is about herself.

She can't face Aang and, therefore, sought advice from Iroh which led to her thoughts running haywire and her mouth spilling questions before she could think twice about it.

Katara feels a duty towards Aang. And even though she loves him, and maybe _feels_ something more for him, she has come to the conclusion that she isn't ready to see herself with anyone.

Not until she figured out who she was.

(But Aunt Wu said…)

And maybe she _can_ do it together with Aang. But Aang hadn't been too accepting of certain choices and opinions of hers. It might clash and they _can_ work it out but Katara isn't ready for anything extra on her plate. And neither does Aang deserve that. Aang still struggles with trying to get along with this new world that sees him only as the Avatar and Katara needs her own space.

If Aang can respect that, however long it takes, without her asking him to- then she believes she might love to pursue something more than friendship with him.

But, not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO *cracks knuckles* 
> 
> I do NOT like Iroh chilling in Ba Sing Se while his mentally scarred nephew runs a damn nation. So here is a slight change. 
> 
> Also, brace yourself for massive changes from now onwards. I've decided to call bullshit on the comics but I'm going to borrow certain plotlines (just to fix them lmao). I've tried to subtly add cultural bits (okay who tf added the chairs lmao) and I'll be fixing the whole damn almost-war with Earth Kingdom (that completely changed the dynamic between Zuko and Aang). 
> 
> I have one chapter of random but relevant conversation ready and edited which will then lead to the 'massive changes' that I promised. I just need to edit them. 
> 
> I'll be slowly and steadily updating the chaps but for now, I need to work on the assignments and tests my college has now finally decided to shove down our throats. 
> 
> DO COMMENT AND LEAVE A KUDOS IF YOU LIKED IT THENK THENK THENK :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here begins an unlikely friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love awkward Zuko. Also, the commencement of letter-chapters begins! I started this as a series of letters being exchanged and then I thought of expanding it. This will help me to complete this series so ;-;

* * *

"You must see with eyes unclouded by hate. See the good in that which is evil, and the evil in that which is good. Pledge yourself to neither side, but vow instead to preserve the balance that exists between the two."

\- Princess Mononoke

* * *

"I want you to seek me out any time you wish to. If you need any help, I do _not_ want you to hesitate to ask me, Zuko."

Katara hears Iroh repeat his words for probably the hundredth time.

"I will, Uncle." And Zuko repeats his answer for the sake of his Uncle, again. He seems almost ready to make a hasty escape from his Uncle's coddling but it won't even take a genius to realise he looks hesitant to leave for the Fire Nation. Ever since last night, Zuko has been tending to his Uncle with great care and love and he was even caught staring at the tea cups longingly which incited terrible jokes from Sokka.

Zuko asked Iroh to remain away from courtly duties, if not for a lifetime, at least for a while. He doesn't like the idea of his Uncle giving up his comfort for him so the least he could ask from him is staying back in the Earth Kingdom to continue enjoying the festivities.

The Fire Lord does not wish to leave for his duties back in Fire Nation. And Katara knows he is nervous and afraid too- gathering from what he had admitted to her.

He confessed to her after the coronation, near the pond of turtleducks, something that shocked her to the core. And she began to look at him from a different light. It wasn't pity (though it was slightly included), it was mostly reverence.

His scar. He was a _child_.

Ozai truly is a monster.

She finally understands why he often touches his scar whenever his father is mentioned. Ozai didn't just leave a physical scar on his own son, he scarred his son's mental stability too.

Zuko is desperate to not be like his father. He admitted that it was miserable to know that he was related to Ozai. He hates it.

_"Every step I take, every choice I make, every word I say- it has become a habit for me to think more than twice before doing anything in fear of even remotely mirroring my father." Zuko had told her._

When she asked him about his mother, his mood improved greatly but a certain heaviness still remained. Zuko believes she is alive and he is going to search for her. But he has no leads. He doesn't know where to start.

She suggested confronting Ozai to which he bristled uncomfortably and didn't say anything.

Pushing aside her thoughts, she walks up to both of them, carrying a satchel with her. Both the uncle and nephew glance at her when she reaches them; Zuko's eyebrows rose in question and Iroh beams at her as her, noticing what she is carrying. "Hi." She hopes she hasn't offended either of them by interrupting. "Uh, so, Sokka and I tried to make something last night." She holds up the satchel in front of her.

"Ah, Southern Water Tribe cuisine. Such nice friends of yours, Zuko." Iroh claps his hands in delight. He already witnessed the Water Tribe siblings struggling to cook the night before-

_"I think you added too much spice. Let me taste-"_

_"Don't you dare. You've been doing nothing but tasting, Sokka! Uncle Iroh, is this the right amount?"_

\- so he doesn't look surprised. But it did surprise his nephew.

Katara laughs, embarrassed at the compliment. "It's not...that." She is terribly at loss for words so she gives up and goes on to explain what she had originally planned to do, "Sokka and I bought some seal jerky from home, preserved it for a good occasion. Well, _I_ did. Sokka's patience runs as thin as a thread when it comes to food."

She offers the packed food to Zuko. He looks at it in surprise and hesitantly accepts it. She jerks her chin at it. "Seal-jerky but we added some spices for you. Uncle Iroh helped." She practically gleams at the old man before looking back at Zuko again. "Uh, think of it as a good luck gift from us?"

Katara sends a quick glance at Iroh for support but he is still grinning at their exchange.

"That's nice of you, Katara." Zuko stares at the satchel in genuine surprise, firmly holding onto it as if it might disappear.

Has he never received any gifts from his friends before?

"No problem. Sokka almost ruined it with his," she sighs in frustration, " _new technique_. But it's all good." She smiles proudly. Honestly, it is a big deal. It was, surprisingly, Sokka's idea to cook some for Zuko but once he laid his eyes on the jerky, he was more than ready to ditch his courteous proposal.

 _But_ he marched right through his temptations. That's something to applaud for, she thinks.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have my own farewell gift for you, nephew!" Iroh darts away in search of his gift without another word. Katara gapes after him, dumbfounded.

Nodding at spirits know what, she turns to face Zuko again, noticing that he still looks stunned at the prospect of receiving a gift from them.

Katara goes for an awkward chuckle, "I hope it tastes good." She wants to retreat. She loves giving surprises to people, to see the joy in their faces. But Zuko looks like he might collapse and it is now starting to worry her.

Zuko looks up at her innocently, eyes wide and mouth agape. A slight frown forms on his forehead as if he is trying to force himself to say _something_. _Oh La_ , is he going to _cry_?

And then his lips curve up into a broad grin. "I'm sure it will," says the firebender, eyes shining in gratitude. "I'm sorry if I seem...odd right now. I'm just not used to people...giving me genuine-" he fumbles for words, frowning down at the satchel as if it has hidden answers for him, "I'm just not used to...this."

"Oh." She already figured it out but she isn't going to say that. "Well, prepare yourself for more in the future?" She tries for a laugh. "Sokka and I are excellent with gifts." She does not emphasise on Sokka coming up with the _oddest_ surprises. Suki calls it thoughtful and sweet though.

Zuko nods, looking relaxed. "Thank you again. This means so much to me."

She could only nod, not knowing how to end the conversation. Then suddenly, a thought strikes her. "Hey, I know Iroh had said this to you more than enough but if you ever want help, don't hesitate to ask us. I'll be more than glad to be of assistance to you."

And she means it. She truly means it. He had helped her find Yon Rha, the one who killed Katara's mother. It seems fitting for her to help out Zuko on his search.

He studies her closely. Realisation dawns upon him as he took in her words. Zuko opens his mouth, as if wanting to say something but settles for sending a nasty scowl to the ground.

Katara patiently waits for him to speak as he continues to battle with himself internally. She noticed it before- and does so all the time. Zuko frequently hesitates to speak freely. Something about his demeanor feels off, and he seems to struggle a lot with words.

With a dreadful jolt, she realises it must be another one of his habits that he acquired because of Ozai.

After all, Zuko was physically abused by that _bastard_ for speaking against him. For years, that overgrown load of waste had made his own son believe that he had lost his honour and must reach great heights to get it back. He had warped the entire meaning of honour and Zuko, a lost child, had believed him. Ozai made him known as the dishonoured Prince. And for what?

For speaking up because he had the _right_ to do so.

But Ozai had other thoughts.

Her hatred for that man only happens to increase with time as his atrocities get exposed to her more and more.

Her demeanor changes as an idea hits her.

"You can write to me."

Zuko starts. He blinks at her words, frowning slightly. "What?"

"Write to me." She repeats, bobbing her head eagerly. "You can send me letters any time. And I can do the same for you." She breaks away from his gaze as she tries to bring up an almost lost memory to convey her actual meaning. "As kids, whenever Sokka and I felt at loss for words, we would write letters to each other. Since we didn't have papers and ran low on parchments, we wrote wherever we could. It usually happened when we got into fights. And I remember writing letters to Mom and Dad too. Dad even got hold of some letters that I wrote to the spirits complaining about _him_." She laughs at that memory, slightly embarrassed. "I got angry and proceeded to yell at him."

As she speaks, Zuko stares at her, listening attentively and a small appreciative smile appeared on his face.

"I mean," she shrugs, "I might not be great in writing letters but those were the only times I practiced writing it. Might not be the best example but," she tilted her head, and smiled, "I find it nice to do so. Never had letters sent across the ocean though."

It takes a while for Zuko to gather himself and come up with a decisive answer. Then he straightens himself, "I would love to, Katara."

"No pressure! You're the Fire Lord and all, you know. I'm just saying it would be nice to hear from a friend across the sea. We might not see each other often but I would like to know what goes on in my friends' lives and whether they're _okay_."

Her words seem to touch him greatly because his gaze softens and he shoots her an earnest smile, pulling the satchel closer to him, almost hugging it. "If you promise to do the same."

Katara grins at Zuko. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Katara befriends properly Zuko by the end of the series, but I want this friendship to start slow. I want Katara and Zuko to understand each other, inside-out, and then get closer. They had seen the worst and best of each other, yes, but right now I want them to willingly choose to see each other than let circumstances put them into situations where they HAVE to see each other. Does that make sense??? Same with Sokka. Basically Water Tribe. Also, there's this bit about Katara and Sokka's tribe being colonised. So I want this to develop slowly and steadily. Think of it as the alliance and friendship between San and Ashitaka from Princess Mononoke.


End file.
